My best friend is my patient!
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: a quick idea give it a go it took me half an hour and a rough idea and I thought why not :)


I own nothing but my OC Aurora Destiny

Singing softly I walked through the light grey hall containing eight cells. Within these cells were the infamous Gotham Rogues, these included: The Joker, Harlequin, Scarecrow, Rebecca Albright The Riddler, Two-face, Victor Zsasz and Ragdoll. That was just this hallway. There was another group in the room next door, and another one after that. This whole building was for the Rogues as they were too dangerous to contain with the other patients. This block had its own medbay, library, music room, canteen, four therapy rooms, a set of bathrooms for males and females and many more rooms. They were actually very privileged this was one idea to make the uh patients want to stay ... and not break out. I was one of the major doctors meaning I was able to fill in being a medical or a therapist and I was in charge of this hall for this term. As there were three halls, we split the three major doctors up and mixed them up over a year. I had been here the longest going back to when Dr Crane had been in charge and he had trained me. We were very close as friends and he was the most amazing person I knew. I was happy for him even now, he had fallen in love with Rebecca Albright. She was very sweet and I had become very close to her over the years after Dr Crane, or Scarecrow had 'claimed' her. I was close to most the patients here as I snuck them treats every now and then, even the Joker hadn't killed me he and Harlequin escaped one night and she had placed me under her protection, not sure what it meant but none of the villains have hurt me or tried to. With the exception of Zsasz he had sliced my arm from elbow to wrist before he was tasered by one of the security guards and I was taken to the medbay as the head of Arkham didn't want the bad publicity from an escaped patient as a on stand guard had left his post for a beer. He was fired.  
>So back to the present I waved quickly to the on stand guards at every cell and smiled at the occupants noting that there was one unmanned cell I sped walked to the furthest cell annoyed. The cell had Two-face AKA Harvey Dent in, and the guard was gone. Growling I asked the guard next to the Riddlers cell and he said that the guard had left five minutes ago for a toilet break. I cursed and waited next to Harvey's cell leaning on the glass as he noticed me and smiled which I returned. Sliding the little pane of glass away from a hole selection so we could talk I got greeted.<br>"Hello Dr Destiny, we wonder what is bothering you?" Harvey asked.  
>"Afternoon.I came to gather you all up for dinner before recreation room but it seems your guard took a unannounced break." I said sighing as he chuckled at my annoyance no doubt.<br>"Well it appears he is arriving now" I saw him and the others all stand straighter as the now terrified guard walked down the daunting hallway towards his post. The guards and patients all started to watch and I saw a few place bets making me inwardly smirk.  
>"Uuh..umm Hell-" He started stuttering to me and stopped a arms length away shifting. He was tall, portly and had a few dark blonde hairs other then that he was pretty average.<br>"What's your name?" I asked collected and calm which meant he needed to be extra careful. More bets were placed.  
>"Uhh Riley, Officer Benjamin Riley. Ma'am" He said nervously.<br>"Mr Riley, Why may I ask did you feel it necessary to leave your post?"  
>"I needed the bathroom. Ma'am"<br>"You have certain times when you can go and do your business. We have an extra guard on call in case of something like this or an emergency happens where you need to leave unexpectedly. So why did you not call it in?"  
>"I didn't think I would be any longer then five minutes. Ma'am"<br>"Two minutes, is long enough for one of these to escape! The Joker has escaped within seconds before! They are intelligent! They have each escaped god knows how many times and that is why! They have been sent to a whole other block because of this!" I shouted as my voice hardened.  
>"I'm so sorry, I don't think that he can escape, he isn't the most dangerous one here in all fairness ma'am!" He whimpered back.<br>Stepping forward I grabbed the lapels of his blazer.  
>"HE HAS KILLED AT LEAST 14 PEOPLE AND NO HE ISN'T MORE DANGEROUS THEN LET'S SAY THE JOKER! BUT HE IS JUST AS DANGEROUS, THEY ARE ALL EXTREMELY DANGEROUS IN VERY DIFFERENT WAYS AND YOU WILL ONE DAY LEARN THIS THE HARD WAY. HE HAS BURNT THE FACE OF OF 7 PEOPLE WITH DROPS OF ACID AND MADE THEM HIS GOONS, DAMAGED OVER $100,000 WORTH OF PROPERTY ROBBING BANKS AND YOU THINK IT MATTERS LESS IF HE ESCAPES?!" I all but screamed at him as three guards paid the neighbor, I had a reputation for no patience and I was always strict and if the guards hurt, harmed or did one thing out of line I made sure they were either fired or banned from the block. Because of the amount of guards I refuse I have been put in charge of this whole block.<br>He was close to crying as he sputtered to come up with a reply.  
>"YOUR FIRED! Get out." I stated bluntly as he started yelling as he stormed way about it being one mistake.<br>"Right guard's gather your charge as I unlock their doors and line them up before you take them to the canteen once there you are all on breaks or your shifts are over. Now move!" I said loudly as I went to the first cell containing Scarecrow smiling a greeting to him before moving on to the other cells. Once I reached Harvey I escorted him myself and lead the way to the canteen.  
>(hint hint) No flames please this was a half hour writing thing so if you don't like dont read :)<p> 


End file.
